


Sborník Sherlocka Holmese

by JohnKjaere



Series: Sborník Sherlocka Holmese [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnKjaere/pseuds/JohnKjaere
Summary: ,,Hudba je zjevení vyššího rozumu a moudrosti.''
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sborník Sherlocka Holmese [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833508
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Sborník Sherlocka Holmese

John se ten den probudil do zvuku houslí.

Bylo téměř sedm hodin ráno; brzy, ale ne natolik, aby se kvůli tomu zlobil a byl nepříjemný do konce dne. Ležel ve své posteli, překulený na záda, tiše poslouchajíc vznikající hudbu pod Sherlockovými prsty. Dokázal si jej barvitě představit, jak stojí před oknem, tváří se nadmíru koncentrovaně, nepřítomně, když s elegancí táhne noty v legatu. 

Melodie skladby měla však ponurý podtón, takový, který se John naučil po ten dlouhý čas na Baker street pevně rozlišit od čehokoliv jiného. Sherlock hrál pomalu, neuspěchaně, plačtivě, a Johnovi se najednou mihlo hlavou, na co tak může jeho společník myslet? Zvedl se z postele, navlékl se do tepláků a přehodil přes sebe župan. Čekal a čekal, posedával na kraji matrace, až se zdálo, že Sherlock co chvíli svou hru na housle ukončí. Nechával mu čas na přemýšlení, na dokončení myšlenky, která zapříčinila tak libý, byť melancholický nápad ke skladbě. A pak zatáhl za kliku, vyšel z ložnice a s chodidly pleskajícími o podlahu se vydal do kuchyně.

Sherlock v tu chvíli už sklízel housle do futrálu, a jak John očekával, opravdu stál u okna. Dlouhán byl k němu zády, nebyl o nic víc oblečen než John. Najednou se byt zdál tichý, až příliš. John napustil do varné konvice vodu, zapnul ohřívání, připravil si šálek s instantní kávou, avšak Sherlock stále mlčel.

,,Johne,'' popřál Sherlock bývalému vojákovi najednou dobré ráno, odvrátil pohled od okna.

,,Sherlocku,'' odvětil John přívětivě, připravujíc další šálek. ,,Krásná skladba.''

,,Nechtěl jsem tě probudit.''

,,Nechtít a vědět, že se probudím, jsou dvě odlišné věci, víš,'' John promlouval klidně, s ranním nedospalým hlasem, avšak i přesto si neodpustil zvednutí koutku v úsměv. ,,Mám rád, když hraješ. Jen se mi to zdálo trochu posmutnělé.''

Doktor schválně svou otázku, nad čím přemýšlíš?, nechal nevyřčenou. Nepotřeboval nic takového říkat nahlas, moc dobře věděl, že si Sherlock vyvodí to, co je potřeba. 

,,Je to vtipné; sentiment myslím,'' řekl zničeho nic detektiv, udělal pár kroků do kuchyně, kde si stoupl bokem vedle Johna. Nečekal, až se varná konvice sama vypne - jakmile spatřil, že se voda vaří, vzal konvici obratně do rukou a zalil dva připravené šálky. ,,Dokáže pocitově oddálit věci, které jsou reálně na dosah ruky. Je to až nelogické.''

Sherlock se konečně zadíval Johnovi do očí; pohled jemný, rty pootevřené. John, poněkud zmaten mrkal v nechápavosti. 

,,Chceš tím říct, že jsem ti chyběl?''

To, co se rozprostřelo Sherlockovi po tváři, byl nefalšovaný úsměv. Detektiv se tiše uchechtl a pytlíček s čajem začal máčet v horké vodě. ,,Chci tím říct, že mi stále svým způsobem chybíš. I když jsi přímo vedle mě.''

John kývl; chápal to. Natáhl se pro Sherlockovy ruce, natočil si muže čelem k sobě a o něco blíž si ho přitáhl. Palci ho po hřbetu ruky jemně hladil, ačkoliv měl prsty hrubé a Sherlocka ten dotyk poněkud lechtal. Avšak nechal se, tyhle chvíle měl rád - v chladných ránech Johnovu vroucí náklonnost cítil mnohem zřetelněji. 

,,A teď ti chybím taky?'' Zaculil se na Sherlocka John se zakloněnou hlavou, zas o něco blíž, než před chvílí. Jeden by mezi ně v tu chvíli nestrčil ani papír. Sherlock se trochu sklonil, položil si hlavu o Johnovo rameno a zhluboka se nadechl, aby ještě stihl ucítit vyprchávající vůni spícího člověka. 

,,Trochu.''

John pustil Sherlockovy ruce, načež jej těmi svými objal kolem torza, Sherlock si neodpustil přesunout jednu svou dlaň na Johnův krk, prsty přitiskl na místo pod dolní čelistí, kde cítil Johnův puls. ,,A teď?''

,,Trochu,'' přiznal znovu Sherlock výdechem. Oči se mu přivřely, víčka se mu třepotaly jako splašení motýli - celou noc nespal, a ach, jak jej tohle uklidňovalo. Polibky, které mu najednou John začal sypat po tvářích, po čele, po nose a pak i po koutcích úst, až po rtech samotných, byly dětské a jemné. Každým polibkem jako by říkal 'dobré ráno', 'miluji tě', 'jsem tu s tebou'. 

,,Stále ti chybím?'' Bývalý voják vzhlédl k Sherlockovi, ve tváři laskavý výraz, jako by u sebe svíral ptáče. Nosem obkreslil špičku toho Sherlockova, což donutilo detektiva usmát se a Johna políbit na čelo.

,,Myslím, že už tolik ne.''


End file.
